


UshiTen Headcanons

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Tendou headcannon, Tendou x Ushijima, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, Ushijima headcannon, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq headcannon, hq tendou, hq ushijima, hq ushiten, tendou - Freeform, tendou satori - Freeform, ushijima - Freeform, ushiten, ushiten headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: Just some UshiTen headcanons
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	UshiTen Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyo I hope you enjoy these! These are just some random headcanons, I thought of! Please request or just comment, my anon mode is on for the ask! Reblogs are highly appreciated! Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors! Thank you!

☾ When Ushijima can’t sleep, Tendō will dance with him till he feels ready to sleep.

☾ When Tendō used to get bullied it wasn’t just verbally. They would push him and more. When Ushijima found out, he didn’t tell Tendō he knew. Instead, he would walk with him everyday and once Tendō got into the classroom he pretended to leave. Instead he would be recording the bullies (to show the school), and one time it got really bad so Ushijima stepped in, pinning them down. He made them promise never to do it again (stilling showing the school the videos). Ushijima made sure they kept their promises by showing up every day. Even till today Ushijima will ask Tendō if anyone is hiring him so he can make sure he is safe. (I might make this a fanfic...)

☾ When Ushijima finally realized his feelings. Tendō was trying to get rid of his, and he had told this to his teammates. So when Ushijima confessed he thought that they were playing a cruel prank on him, and broke down. Ushijima had no idea so after he comforted Tendō, Tendō explained to which Ushijima told him he actually liked him, and they started dating.

☾ Ushijima does the shopping. Tendō used to but he would come home with lots of things that they didn’t need.

☾ Tendō does all the decorating in the apartment. Ushijima promises not to touch the room's decoration as long as he puts some sort of plant in each room.

☾ Tendō never got over the bullying, so Ushijima every month will take him to a butterfly dome.(if you never went to one you should!) He likes to remind him that the butterfly can never see their wings. Never knowing how beautiful they are. Ushijima likes to tell Tendō he is just like a butterfly.. never knowing how amazing and beautiful he is. The butterflies are always attracted to Tendō and Ushijima likes to say it is because they can see how beautiful he is.

☾ Tendō calls his lover (Ushijima) his paradise because it feels when he is escaping all reality. He feels like he is floating, in a paradise. Whenever he is out with him Ushijima makes him feel that important, like the most important person in the world and he loves it.

☾ Whenever Ushijima is feeling unwell, he is sick, having a headache, or just in general not having a good day Tendō will do one of two things. He will either leave the house and run around some stores getting Ushijima’s favorite things and when he gets back he will give it to him. Or he will cuddle with him till he falls asleep.

☾ Tendō and Ushijima have a puppy together. When they first got them Ushijima told Tendō he didn’t like them. Because,Tendō would spend most of his time teaching them tricks. Yet some days when he came home he would catch them snuggling.

☾ Ushijima is the jealous one in the relationship. He feels like Tendō could get much better, he doesn’t feel like he deserves him. So whenever he sees him with “a perfect person” he gets very jealous and protective when Tendō get’s home. He can and will be every clingy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories!


End file.
